


An impossible task

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Reyes is worried. Scott hadn't called him as he said he would. Turns out he was right to be worried when the Tempest lands on Kadara and he hears what happened first hand from Scott.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 33





	An impossible task

Reyes checked his email again. Still nothing from Scott. That wasn't like him. He'd promised to call this morning. It wasn't that he hadn't called that had Reyes worried. It wasnt the first time their plans had changed. It was the lack of email apologizing that he wouldn't be able to.

Scott was currently on H-047 overseeing the helium-3 mining. Some of the miners had expressed fear working so close to unknown technologies. Silly second wavers. They had refused to work. Tann was all for sending apex to make them get back to work. 

Hearing that, Scott had cut his shore leave on Kadara short and hurried to H-047. Having someone who could control the tiller if something went wrong had reassured the miners and they went back to work. No blood was spilled. Just as Scott preferred it. But he was now bored, standing around all day with nothing to do, and missing him. Which is why they arranged the vid call.

"Still no word?"  
"No." He smiled at Keema. "How could you tell what I was checking? I do have a lot on my plate."  
"You have a look when it comes to anything to do with him. Why haven't you asked him to marry you yet?"  
"A look", he asked, ignoring her question.  
"Hmm mmm." She took a sip of her drink, the cup not quite concealing her smile. "I've said it before and I'll say it again."  
"Keema."

"He's-."  
"Good for me. Makes me better. I know." He sighed. "He's certainly increasing my worry."  
"He can take care of himself. Better than you can."  
"Thanks to SAM. But even he has limits." What if Scott had set foot outside the dome? Even SAM couldn't protect him then. "I'm sorry. I'm not great company right now."

"You've been worse. Remember when he was infiltrating the Archon's ship?"  
"I was fine. I barely knew him then."  
"You drank my entire supply of whiskey and passed out on my couch. I don't know why you continue to deny it. You milky way species are so weird about your feelings."  
"We are not. Okay", he conceded. "Maybe I am worried. So what? He kind of has a bad track record of things going wrong during what's supposed to be an easy mission. Remember Meridian? And the Archon's ship. A simple infiltration ends up with him dying."

Keema was saved answering by a roar of a ship coming in to land at the docks. A very familiar roar. Keema's laughter followed him out the door as he took off running to the docks. The Tempest was docked by the time he reached them and he saw Cora talking to dale. She noticed him and smiled, nodding her head toward the ship. He smiled back before hurrying onto the Tempest. He saw no one else onboard as he walked through the cargo bay and down the hallway before reaching the door to the Pathfinder's quarters. He was raising his hand to knock when the door slid open.

"It will be fine, SAM" he heard Scott insisting. "Lexi said it was fine." He walked in to see Scott by the bed, his back to him, packing a bag. His smile at the sight of his love turned to a frown as he saw the white bandage wrapped around his middle. "You're working on it and I'm overdue for some time off. I stay on the ship and Tann will find me again."  
"My connection is-."  
"Stronger on the ship, I know. But I want to go home." He pulled a shirt on. "I am going home. Don't try and stop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, my love." Scott turned around at the sound of his voice, delight clear on his face. "You were supposed to call." He hurried over to him so he wouldn't move. If SAM was concerned, the bandages didn't cover a minor injury. "Or at least email."  
"I'm sorry." Scott threw his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. "I lost track of time. And when I realized, we were done there so I wanted to surprise you."

"I was surprised." He smiled as he felt Scott's gentle kisses on his neck. Trying to distract him. His boy was so predictable. "Ask Keema next time you see her. What went wrong?"  
"Why do you think anything went wrong? I'm back sooner than we thought."  
"Because something went wrong and you got injured. How bad?" Scott sighed, tickling his neck, but he didn't say a word. "I could go ask Lexi."  
"Please don't. Then I might get another lecture."  
"And why did you deserve a lecture?"

"I didnt." Scott sat down, pulling him down beside him. " I don't. I am the Pathfinder and the captain of this ship. My crew shouldn't be lecturing me like a bunch of mother hens. They're almost as bad as Sara." Scott twirled a finger in his ear. "I think my ears are still ringing from her yelling at me. Evil Lexi patched her through when I was in med bay." The crew lecturing him. Sara being called. This was no minor thing. Not that anytime Scott was injured he thought it was a minor thing. "She called me stupid. So I told her she wasn't allowed on my ship yet. You don't call your commanding officer stupid."

"No. You call your sibling stupid when they've done something stupid." He kissed him before gently placing a hand where he knew the bandages were. "What happened?"  
"Promise not to yell at me? I've had enough of being yelled at."  
"Promise."  
"We were standing around doing nothing. The tiller was working as it should and I was close to getting them to agree that we were not needed any longer. Or rather I was not needed. Sent everyone else back to the ship. Then we were attacked. Liam is still working out who it was. Or he probably has. SAM can now help out." Scott stopped talking and started playing with the bottom of his shirt. 

"Stop that." He pulled it out of his hands. "And finish telling me."  
"Someone got lucky. Well, two someones. I got shot and stabbed. Well, shot twice and it was more of a slash then a stab."  
"You got-."  
"Okay, it was both. She was very fast with that sword. But I'm fine now. No lasting injuries."  
"You were almost disemboweled", SAM'S usual calm tone was gone. In its place was one tinged with anger.  
"You were almost what", he yelled. 

"You promised not to yell." Scott tried to cuddle into him so he stood up. He was too angry to be pacified.  
"How the hell did that happen?! I thought your armour-."  
"I wasn't wearing my armour."  
"What?!" He couldn't have heard that correctly.  
"No one else was on the planet. And the tiller wasn't going to break. It's Jardaan made. And it relaxed the miners seeing me so relaxed. I didn't need my armour."  
"Until you did! Until you did and you weren't wearing it because you thought you were invincible!"

"I don't. I've never thought that. I can still die even with SAM. I've proven that enough times." He didn't need reminding of that fact. He glanced at Scott as he sat on the bed, eyes on the ground, hands clasped in his lap.  
"You really make this impossible."  
"What?" Scott glanced up and he saw tears in his eyes.  
"Yep", he sighed, sitting back down. "Impossible." Yelling at him was like yelling at a kicked puppy. "I don't know how anyone lectures you."

"You mean yells at me? They don't do it for long." Scott laid his head on his shoulder. "Even today. Except for Sara."  
"She has years more experience yelling at you. Perhaps I should ask her for lessons." He sighed again as Scott said nothing. "Did you at least learn something?"  
"Being naked is bad? Except for here or at home?"  
"Oh, Scott." How could his boy make him feel so old and so young at the same time? Like everything else about Scott, it was a mystery. A mystery he would willingly spend the rest of their lives unraveling. "Let's go home."


End file.
